List of missions in Meter City
Below is the complete list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: Meter City Pre-Game * Prologue= Introduces the player to the game's storyline. Set 4 years before the game's events. Chapter 1 *The Return= Thomas gets out of prison and reunites with Arthur *Up To Date= Take Thomas on a tour around the city, since a lot of things have changed in 4 years *Friendly Hour= Hang out with Thomas at the Burger Shot *Home At Last= Take Thomas to his house *A Minor Crime= A restaurant worker owes Thomas some money but is refusing to give it to him. Steal the money *Keep Yourself Up= Get Thomas a job at the local cafe *Dragged Back In= Thomas needs a car. Steal one from the apartment parking lot Chapter 2 *Resignation Letter= You have to lose your job, but your boss won't let you quit. Kill him *Old Friends Meet Again= Reunite with your former employer, Michael Orton *Back In The Job= Someone has stolen a bike from the Meter City Sunset. Reclaim it *Dirty Harry= Michael's former best friend, Harry, wants to shut down the Meter City Sunset. Deal with him *New Transport= You need a more inconspicuous car. Buy one from Jake *Gear Up= You need some guns. Take some from the armory *Strike By Midnight= Michael is going out for a deal with the Warriors MC. Keep an eye on the meeting *Minor Job= Steal a bike from the Warriors MC and bring it to the lockup *Family Issues= Thomas and his brother are having some issues. Help them work it out *Unfortunate Loss= A member of the Meter City Sunset has been busted. Deal with the people who called the cops Chapter 3 * Scouting the Jewel Store= Michael is planning a heist. Scout out the jewel store for him * Jewel Store Setup 1= You need a getaway vehicle. Locate one and bring it to the lockup * Jewel Store Setup 2= You need outfits for the heist. Buy some * The Jewel Store Job= Rob the jewel store and get out of there * Gambling Is Dangerous= A witness from the jewel store job has survived. Take him out * Enjoy The Day= Thomas wants to enjoy the day. Take a bike ride around the city * Vigilante Justice= A robber has mugged someone. Take care of him and return the victim's belongings * Final Letter= A member of the Warriors MC has been spotted at the post office, trying to spread propaganda. Negotiate with him * Live On Air= A former member of the Meter City Sunset is to make an appearance on live TV. Make the broadcast interesting * Post Office Job Plan= Another heist is to be planned. Help out the Meter City Sunset in planning it * Post Office Setup 1= You need a getaway vehicle. Steal a postal van and bring it to the lockup * Post Office Setup 2= Scout the post office for potential entrances * Post Office Setup 3= You need disguises. Buy some * Post Office Job= Break into the post office and rob the propaganda letters and letters meant for the Warriors MC * A Step Too Far= Thomas' brother has crossed the line. Deal with him * Lake Party= Someone has been blackmailing Thomas. The source of the phone calls can be traced to near the lake. Track down the blackmailer * Corrupt Cop= A corrupt police officer has joined the ranks of the Meter City Sunset. Lead him around Chapter 4 * Sheriff's Office= Sneak into the police station and give a fake statement about Thomas * The Arrest= Thomas has been taken into police custody. Break in and help him out * Lying Low= You were spotted attacking the police station. Lay low for a few days * Peace Be With You= A member of the Warriors MC is attending the weekly church sermon. Deal with him * The Prison Job Plan= You need to break out your busted co-worker. Plan the job * Prison Job Setup 1= You need a heavy vehicle to break through the prison gates. Locate one and bring it to the lockup * Prison Job Setup 2= You need a getaway vehicle. Locate one and bring it to the lockup * Prison Job Setup 3= You need armored suits for the job. Steal a van full of them and bring it to the lockup * Prison Job Setup 4= You need modified weapons. Buy some and bring them back * The Prison Job= Break into the prison and bail out your busted co-worker * The Truth= Michael reveals the truth about his position. Go after him Ending 1 (If Thomas' like is 100%) * Grand Finale= Michael is hiding away from you. Track him down and end him Ending 2 (If Thomas' like is less than 75%) * True Betrayal= Thomas has decided to side with Michael. Track them both down and give them a taste of revenge = Category:Missions